Phantom or Angel?
by SolidSapphire1018
Summary: Alaina Belleneux is joining her academy in visiting the newly rebuilt Opera le Populaire. She wants desperately to see the Phantom of the Opera, despite the fact the disaster was many years ago. She knows he's there, watching her, admiring her.
1. The New Opera le Populaire

I'm sure many of you know the story of the Phantom of the Opera, yes? Well, let me tell you that there was more to that story. In fact, it occured in the 21st century, the time we all know so well. A lot has definitely changed since the disaster that occured at Opera le Populaire that night the Phantom escaped through the tunnel behind the shattered mirror. A lot of secrets that were never told. Well, I'm here to tell you the story of the Phantom's second chance.

"How is he alive?" you ask? There are lots of rumors that go with this secret story about that, but there is one that I truly believe.

You see, the Phantom did die once. However, he died just as he had lived, alone without anyone to love him or miss him. This legend says that the lord of our world took great pity on this poor phantom of the opera. So, the phantom was reincarnated. He was born as the child that everyone said was the "Devil Child" once again. When the age of twenty-one came upon him, the memories of Christine came flooding back, and his mind was arranged so that he knew how many years had passed since then, but he did not know how. His life tumbled into agony once more from the painful memories. Though, once the poor phantom turned twenty-three years of age, he did not age anymore. And, he would not age until he found someone to love and to cherish. In his lair under Opera le Populaire was he to wait for that someone to come along. Let us just hope that this time the phantom will receive love in return...

* * *

Alaina Belleneux stood in front of the newly repaired Opera le Populaire. All the original items had been returned to their rightful place inside the ancient opera house. Alaina couldn't wait to see it. She had always been fascinated with the legend of the infamous Phantom of the Opera. She was barely listening to her new instructor, Madame Elizabeth Giry. She was only able to snap back when the rest of her fellow opera performers began to file inside the newly designed doors of the opera house.

"Miss Alaina Belleneux," called Madame Giry. She smiled at Alaina approvingly.

Alaina smiled back and gave a small curtsy. "Madame Giry, it's an honor to meet you," and indeed it was. The woman who stood in front of her now was the great-granddaughter of the Madame Giry that helped the Phantom of the Opera when he was just a child. Alaina hoped she would get to talk to her new ballet instructor later. She had just about a million questions running through her mind about everything that had happened in this historical place.

"Come child, let me show you to your room," Madame Giry said, beckoning for Alaina to follow her. Everyone had arranged for somewhere to stay in Paris, France while their performances at Opera le Populaire were going on. That is, everyone except Alaina. The poor girl was an orphan since she had been about eight years old. She had transferred from one foster home to the next, and now that she was no longer a minor, she was excited to be able to live on her own. Though she hadn't figured out until recently that Madame Giry was going to let her stay in the opera house. Ever since she found out about this, the expression on Alaina's face had been nothing less than an excited grin.

Alaina followed her new dance instructor away from the main doors with her things, while the others went to the stage to learn what performance they were going to give next.

"Your previous teacher tells me that you were most excited about this trip," said Madame Giry in her heavy french accent. She smiled down at Alaina with kind eyes. They almost looked pitiful.

"Yes, and I was hoping I would get to see you," Alaina explained about all of her wonders about the Phantom of the Opera. "I mean, he did so many horrible things, and also so many genius things. Your great-grandmother had said he was a genius; that he was an artist, a composer, a builder, and a magician. Please Madame Giry, please tell me, is he real? Is the Phantom of the Opera real?" Alaina's eyes sparkled with wonder. She kept rambling on with her questions while her ballet instructor waited patiently with a small amused smile on her face. "Did the Phantom really once haunt these very hallways? And walk across that very stage singing to Christine his beautiful composition of "Point of No Return" in their performance of _Don Juan Triumphant_?" Her last question was probably the most powerful. "Was he really an Angel of Music?"

Madame Giry gave Alaina of look of slight surprise. She was amazed at how curious this child was of someone who was said to be a genius, but also a murderous, deformed monster. Suddenly, Madame Giry quickened her pace. "Come, we must not speak of him here," she said in a hard tone. Alaina followed at a soft jog behind the woman. They suddenly came to a tall, brown wooden door, and Madame Giry seemed to have decided something, and her worried expression turned into one of approving as she looked at Alaina. "This is where you will stay," she said, opening the door with an old fashioned key.

When Madame Giry opened the door, Alaina's eyes widened as she gasped in shock. She would be staying in- "The dressing room of Christine Daae," said Madame Giry. Alaina looked at Madame Giry with her eyes wide, and walked slowly inside the dressing room that had been turned into a bedroom as well.

Alaina walked up to the mirror that stood against the wall. She ran her finger tips across the glass and stared into it. "The mirror..." she whispered, more to herself than to Madame Giry. Though, Alaina saw Madame Giry nod and smile behind her. Alaina turned to Madame Giry and whispered again, "This must mean..." she couldn't finish her sentence. It seemed almost impossible. She had been wanting to know ever since twelve years ago when she first heard the legend from her "father" in a foster home she'd stayed in.

"Indeed child, the Phantom of the Opera was real. Some say he still lives on somehow today," Madame Giry said quietly. When she said her last sentence, she winked at Alaina, who beamed at her. Alaina's eyes sparkled with wonder and excitement. "Come now, put your things on the bed and you can get settled later, it is time to learn what you shall be doing for your first performance here," Madame Giry smiled. She practically had to drag Alaina out of her new room as she took one last look around for any sign that anyone was there. She stared at the mirror as Madame Giry pulled her out the door.

Alaina followed behind Madame Giry quietly as they walked back the way they had come. Eventually, they entered backstage, and Alaina moved the large red curtain aside to stand by her best friend Anna. The director of all their performances stood in front of all the dancers, singers, stage crew, etc. Everyone seemed to be waiting for an announcement. It seemed as if Alaina made it back just in time to hear what show they would be putting on.

James, the director, cleared his throat. "Well, I'm sure you've all been waiting to hear what we've come to this place to do, but I'm surprised that someone hasn't guessed yet," his gaze turned to Alaina, and he winked at her.

Alaina looked at Anna and beamed, "Anna, I think I know what we're going to perform!" she whispered excitedly. Anna returned a soft smile and giggled. "Then why don't you guess like James expects you to?" Then she took Alaina's hand and raised it in the air, much to her embarrassment. Alaina blushed when James called on her but she knew she had to say it.

"Sir, may we be performing the Phantom of the Opera?" Alaina said, still beaming.

James grinned and chuckled, "You catch on fast Alaina. Yes, our academy shall be performing Phantom of the Opera at the original place where all the disasters and love affairs are said to have occured." At his words, Alaina became so excited she almost started jumping up and down. She couldn't wait for auditions to start. She knew she had a beautiful voice, but she doubted she would get the part of Christine. Alaina was good, but she didn't know if she could hit all of Christine's high notes.

Though, if Alaina didn't get the part of Christine, she knew someone else that she really didn't want to get the part. Erica Baldwin, a stuck up girl who thinks she's royalty and that everyone worships the ground she walks on. She can sing very high, but it's not that kind of beautiful pitch that appeals to the listener. Erica sings with that kind of voice that makes you wish you were deaf, but she always got the lead for only one reason. Her father pays for everything. He was the richest man out of anyone's parents at the academy, and always made a very generous donation to the payments of the costumes and set designs just so his daughter could get special treatment.

At the thought of performing the Phantom of the Opera, everyone started conversing with each other, including Alaina and Anna. They giggled at the idea of goofing off on the stage and taking plenty of pictures for memories. James hushed everyone, "Alright everyone! It's been a long trip here, why don't we all go to where we're staying and get some sleep?" Everyone started exiting the stage, and Alaina walked back to her new bedroom after saying a long goodbye to Anna.

As Alaina walked the halls to the old dressing room, the lights of the opera house dimmed for the night, some of them going completely out. Alaina hurried to a slight jog, and turned another corner. The darkness made the Opera le Populaire seem all the more mysterious and scary, despite the fact it was just finished being rebuilt. Alaina's breath started to quicken as she started to run down the hallway, and then she gave up and decided she was lost. She had remembered things in the halls that she had passed when she was with Madame Giry, but the darkness hid everything in shadows.

Suddenly Alaina's breath started to quicken, and cold sweat started to drip down the back of her neck. Why was she scared? Just a few minutes ago she had been more than excited to be living here. Now, she felt like someone was watching her, and the feeling frightened her. She turned around in circles, running through hallway after hallway. She started to get desperate now, and tears of fear slipped down her cheeks.

Then, Alaina felt a change in the pattern of the floor. She had stepped on something. When Alaina turned back around, she saw an envelope on the floor. She picked it up and saw something on the seal. She went up to a dimmed lantern and squinted her eyes at it. The seal had been a skull that was formed in red wax. She opened the envelope and read a note...

_Miss Belleneux,_

_I'd like to welcome you to my opera house. Madame Giry has told me about your excitement to be here. I must say I am pleased with your curiosity. I must ask you to remind that director of yours that my salary of twenty-thousand francs is due next week. He can pass the message on to the owners next time he sees them._

_Good night,_

_O.G._

_PS: Go back through the hallway in which you found this and go right, then take a another right and the door to your room is right down that hall._

Alaina stared at the note with wide eyes. _"O.G."_ she thought, _"Can it be...Opera Ghost?"_ Alaina grinned to herself, and then looked up ahead of her. She had sworn she'd seen something, or someone, turn the corner. What if it was him? Alaina raced to the end of the hall, but stopped at the corner so she wouldn't get lost again. She called quietly, "Thank you!" and turned to head back to her room to get some sleep.


	2. The Phantom of the Opera

Alaina jumped as she awoke the next morning. She had had quite an interesting dream. At least, she thought it had been a dream, but she wasn't sure. All she saw was a figure standing over her. The figure had been totally covered in darkness, except for a white mask that seemed to glow. Had it been him? The Phantom of the Opera, watching her sleep? No, she must have been dreaming. Why would he even go near her? Alaina shook off her excitement and went to the small window and opened up the curtains. The darkness of her bedroom turned to light as the bright sun shined through the window.

Alaina thought of the fact that today was going to be the auditions for _Phantom of the Opera_. Originally, everyone got a copy of the script and sang the songs using it, but Alaina practically knew the wonderful musical by heart. She doubted she would need the script at all.

Alaina walked over to her suitcase, which she forgot to unpack yesterday before she went to bed. "_Oh, well,_" she thought to herself, "_Note to self: Unpack suitcase tonight._"

She then picked out her leggings and a simple, red t-shirt. These were her normal clothes for practicing her assigned dances. The outfit looked almost like every other dancer's, as this was the easiest type of outfit to move in when practicing ballet, besides a tutu or dress that is. After getting dressed, Alaina yawned as she put her hair up to keep it out of her way and walked out of her room and to the stage. This time, she was able to see all the things she had remembered the day before, telling her which way to go. Now if she could only find a way to tell which direction she was going at night.

Alaina recognized Anna's red hair and freckled face as she walked onto the stage to join her fellow performers. "Morning," Alaina said as she stood beside Anna, doing warm ups and stretches.

"Hello there, how did you sleep in this grande old opera house?" Anna laughed at her own little joke, and Alaina rolled her eyes but couldn't help but laugh at her friend's sillyness.

"Very well, thank you, this place is quite enchanting actually," said Alaina, smiling as she looked around the stage in awe. Madame Giry watched their stretches and helped those who needed improvement in their stance.

"Good morning ladies," she said, smiling to Alaina and Anna.

"Good morning Madame Giry," they said in unison, smiling at their instructor.

Just then, James walked in and onto the stage. All the dancers stopped stretching, and all the singers stopped warming up their voices and talking to each other. Everyone faced him excitedly. Just like always, everyone, even the dancers were asked to audition if they wanted to. James usually believed everyone deserved a chance at the spotlight, that is, until Erica's father bribed him to make her the star. James was a good man, but he was greedy when it came to money.

Everyone filed off the stage as the auditions started. Erica went first, naturally, despite the fact that auditions usually went in alphabetical order. Alaina and Anna sat in the seats of the opera, mocking her and laughing as silently as they could while Erica sang in her nasily, annoying, head voice. They both waited until it was Alaina's turn.

"Why don't you try out this time?" Alaina whispered to her best friend after Erica finished and everyone had clapped with fake enthusiasm.

"Even if I do try out, I never get solos, you know that. James thinks of me better as a dancer," Anna sounded like she didn't care, but you knew that she would like to get a part sometimes.

"Alaina Belleneux," James called her name, and Alaina stood up so fast she made Anna jump. Alaina walked anxiously toward the stage and when James handed her a script, she refused to take it, just as a small challenge.

"Very well Alaina, what song would you like to sing?" James asked. Alaina thought for a moment and decided on a song that was written as a duet between the phantom and Christine.

"I want to sing the second part of "Angel of Music", you know, the duet between Christine and the phantom?" said Alaina excitedly, blushing when she mentioned the phantom out loud. James looked impressed at her decision, but probably didn't know why she'd really chosen the song.

The legend says that if the person singing the duet with the phantom is good enough, that they will hear his voice sing back to them. Alaina had heard this rumor and desperately hoped that she would hear his voice. She took her place on the stage as the orchestra prepared to play the song. Apparently they'd started learning the songs long before the musical was announced to anyone else. Most of the members were adults that knew how to keep a secret, much to the dismay of gossipers.

"Whenever you're ready," said the director of the orchestra. Alaina nodded and the orchestra began to play. Originally, the phantom had started off the song, but Alaina knew that since he hadn't heard her voice yet that he would not sing to her.

When the time came, Alaina nervously opened her mouth and sang with all her heart into the song, desperately wanting to sound as amazing as she could. She started to sing the words, sounding as confident as possible, but still soft like the song demands. "Angel of music, speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me. Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me. Enter at last, master" she held the last note until the director's cut off.

Alaina waited, but heard nothing as the music continued to play through the phantom's part of the song. When the director cued her, Alaina continued to sing, trying not to let everyone watching her see the tears of disappointment that shown brightly in her eyes. "Angel of music, guide, and guardian, grant to me your glory! Angel of music, hide no longer! Come to me, strange Angel..." The director then made the orchestra stop playing as the next part was supposed to go into "Phantom of the Opera".

James smiled bright at Alaina, "Beautiful Alaina, simply wonderful." Alaina gave a small, sad smile and exited off the stage and back to her seat next to Anna. Once she saw the look on Alaina's face, Anna pitied her.

"He didn't sing to you, did he?" she asked softly. Alaina shook her head and silently cried in Anna's shoulder. Anna gave her sympathetic looks and put her arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. "Please don't cry Alaina, by that performance I'm sure you'll get the part of Christine, no doubt," Anna comforted her friend and smiled.

The two friends waited until Anna's name was called. Originally, the people who didn't want to try out said "Pass" and then James would move on to the next person. For a while now, Anna had been passing up the opportunity to try out, but this time she felt that it might brighten Alaina's mood a little if she sang. So, Anna got up on stage and sang the first part of "Angel of Music" that had Meg in it. She did sing beautifully, and Alaina clapped harder than anyone did for her friend. However, when Anna came back, Alaina continued to rest her head on her shoulder until the auditions were over. Even afterwards they sat there in their seats until everyone left. James had announced that most of his decisions were already made and that he would announce all the important characters that had speaking roles later that night.

In the audience Alaina and Anna sat together talking. Anna still rubbing her poor friend's shoulder. Anna knew that Alaina had waited for that moment for a while now. She had wanted to hear the phantom sing to her just to prove that Alaina's voice was worth it. She could only imagine how disappointed Alaina must feel. In her mind, Anna cursed the phantom, saying that he was unfair to Alaina and that she deserved the lead role. Then, Anna reminded herself that she was not the one who believed the phantom was real. Anna mostly just went along with it as to not start an argument with her best friend.

Finally, Alaina and Anna left their seats and just walked around the opera house for a while, making sure they knew how to get back to hear James' announcement. Alaina hoped that she'd at least get a good part in the musical that she treasured so much. She hoped desperately that she would get the part of Christine.

* * *

To the stage ran Alaina and Anna. They had, of course, gotten lost and had been trying to find their way back to the stage for the past twenty minutes. Once Anna finally spotted the door that lead to the audience seats, they raced through it and quietly found a seat. Thankfully, James hadn't started yet; he had just grabbed his clip board that held all the decisions for the roles. Anna and Alaina crossed their fingers and closed their eyes, listening for their names to be called. First, James went through the more minor main characters, like the new owners of the opera theatre, Raoul and Madame Giry in the auction scene at the beginning, and more.

Finally, he got to the more important roles. "Raoul will be played by Brian Caldwell," everyone clapped for Brian and a few of his friends cheered for him. "Madame Giry will be played by Jennifer Abney," more clapping. "Carlotta will be played by Jessica Rushette," Jessica's friends hugged her tightly. "Meg will be played by Anna Spencer," Anna then beamed at Alaina, and they stood up and hugged each other excitedly, but quieted down so they could hear the rest of the parts. "The phantom will be played by Daniel Norvein." Alaina and Anna both found this to be expected, as Daniel was easily the best male singer in the academy. "and finally, Christine will be played by Erica Baldwin."

Alaina's heart sank. Her fingers uncrossed from her chest and her hands dropped down to her sides. She stared at Anna with complete shock. Anna returned the same look. Alaina dropped back into her seat and silently started to cry. Not only had she not gotten the part of Christine, she hadn't gotten a speaking role at all. Anna sat next to her friend and again began to comfort her. Alaina didn't want anyone to see her crying. She got out of her seat and ran out the door and into the hallway. Once she reached the end of it she slid down the wall and folded her arms around her legs and cried. Anna had followed her and now sat with her best friend, rubbing her back and letting her cry.

Anna had no idea what to say, she knew that she couldn't make this better, and that made her angry. "That's totally unfair! Everyone, including James, knows that your voice and acting is so much better than Erica's! He could've at least given you a lead part!"

Alaina wiped her cheeks and eyes, "Erica's probably told her daddy dearest how much she hates me and how much I don't deserve to get a part. She's done it before," she said sadly. Anna didn't know what to say to that either. Alaina was right; all Erica had to do was tell her father how much she hated someone, and he could make sure that person never performed again.

"Hey, at least you'll be able to show off to everyone your wicked dancing skills," said Anna, trying to cheer up Alaina. Alaina laughed a little at what she said, and stood up slowly.

"That's better, now let's go back and start rehearsing, hm?" Anna said, wiping more tears off of Alaina's face. Alaina nodded and followed Anna back to the stage, and when James asked them where they'd run off to, Anna lied and said they'd gone to the ladies' room.

Once Alaina was able to stop crying, she joined the other dancers in learning the routines from _Hannibal _ to start out in the "rehearsal" in the beginning.

* * *

"_Damn it,_" Alaina cursed herself as she fell once again from losing her balance.

"Alaina, you keep bending your knees at the wrong time. Focus, child!" scolded Madame Giry softly. She helped Alaina up once again, and once again Alaina apologized for being clumsy.

As she stood up, she saw Erica give her a dirty look, for Alaina had been making everyone repeat the same part over and over every time she fell. Though, Alaina felt a secret satisfaction that she was annoying Erica, who kept repeating the same lines and dancing the same part whenever Alaina would fall.

One more time they all tried, and Alaina worked on bending her knees. She landed the turn perfectly, and finally, rehearsal was finished. She had learned all of the steps and memorized them, and everyone had memorized their parts in the beginning scene.

After everyone left, Alaina convinced Anna to stay with her and help her practice more. Around the stage each of them spun, and each time Alaina got better. She quickly took a glance around the audience and private boxes as she spun around, twirling like a ballerina.

Then, she stopped on purpose.

Alaina stared at Box Five. Someone stood there, staring back at her. It was a man. He was dressed in all black, and wore a white mask.

"_The Phantom of the Opera!_" Alaina screamed in her head. It had to be him, unless her eyes were decieving her. Though, they were not. There he stood, staring back at her, watching her dance. How long had he been there? Had he seen how much of a klutz she was when it came to keeping her balance when she twirled on her toes?

Suddenly, the phantom turned and disappeared out of sight. "Wait!" Alaina called, surprising her best friend as she yelled at nothing. Alaina ran off the stage, Anna following her, calling her name. Out the doors Alaina ran, but Anna caught up with her and grabbed her hand and spun her around.

Anna sang sternly to Alaina, "Alaina where are you going? What has made you run away?"

Alaina sang back desperately to her best friend, "Anna, it is him! The Phantom of the Opera. He was there, watching us, I want to find him. I want to see his face!" Alaina turned and ran from Anna.

Anna ran after her and sang her disapproval, "And what will you do when you see him? He will not trust you Alaina; you will run from him!"

Alaina did not agree. "I will not run from him! I've wanted to see him for so long! I've wanted his approval, and now is my chance, and here you are trying to keep it from me!" Alaina ran down the hall and turned to go up the stairs that lead to Box Five.

Together the friends sang their argument to eachother, "Alaina/Anna you/I will/won't run from him! You/I will/won't turn away from his monsterous/beautiful face!"

They reached the door to Box Five and Anna yelled to her friend, "He could kill you Alaina!"

Alaina froze. Her hand on the door knob. "He would not do that Anna!"

"How do you know?! He's done it before!" yelled Anna.

"People change, Anna! They deserve a second chance!" Alaina yelled back.

Anna tried to calm the situation, she walked slowly up to her friend and sang gently, "I don't want to see you get hurt just because of your curiousity. I don't want to see your frightened face when you run from him."

Together they sang, "You/I will/won't run from him!" Then, Alaina pushed open the door and walked inside.

The private box was dark and empty. Alaina groaned in frustration. "Damn it, Anna! Why couldn't you just let me see him?! If you hadn't been trying to stop me I would've gotten up here earlier! I would've seen his face!"

Anna argued back, "You would have run away from him Alaina!"

Alaina turned away from her, "I would not have! You know I wouldn't! I wouldn't run from someone I trust! I'd never turn away from the Phantom of the Opera," she said quietly.

Anna sighed and didn't say anything. She knew that Alaina was right. She would never run from someone she's wanted to discover for this long. She would not turn away from someone who's approval she craved so desperately. Defeated, Anna stared at the ground and mumbled, "I know, I'm sorry."

When Alaina did not say anything, Anna looked at her and was about to repeat herself. However, she noticed that Alaina was not paying attention to her. She was staring at one of the seats in the box with a look of disbelief on her face. Anna walked up to her friend, "Alaina what-" but she stopped mid-sentence when she saw the chair.

On it lay a single dark red rose with a black ribbon tied to the stem, and a note with a red skull, wax seal.


	3. The Angel of Music

Alaina stared at the blank piece of paper in her hands. When she'd seen the note that was left for her, she had grabbed it and practically ripped the envelope to shreds. However, there had been nothing written on the page. It was completely blank.

Anna saw the confused and disappointed look on her friend's face. "What does it say?" she asked. Alaina didn't reply. She just handed the paper to Anna, who also looked very confused. Anna started flipping the paper over and inspecting every inch. She looked for any sign of writing on the paper, but there was nothing there. "Well what the hell is this supposed to mean?" she asked in frustration to no one in particular.

Alaina was barely listening. She had picked up the rose and now held it like it would turn to dust in her hands at any moment. She gently brushed her finger tips against the petals of the dark red flower and fidgeted with the knot of the ribbon that had been tied around it. A tear then fell on one of the petals. Alaina was disappointed, but she wiped away her tears quickly, not wanting Anna to see her crying yet again.

To cheer her friend up a little, Anna suggested they go back to Alaina's room and just hang out until Anna had to go home for the night. "No," Alaina refused, she didn't feel like just hanging out right now, "but would you mind if we went down to the orchestra's instruments for a little while?" Anna gladly went down to the instruments with her friend.

Alaina walked up to the piano that accompanied a lot of the songs that the singers performed in the musicals that were performed by the academy. She sat down on the bench and ran her fingers along some of the keys. Alaina was quite gifted at playing the piano, she'd been taking lessons ever since she started at this academy when she was about eight years old. It was said in her parents' will that their money was to be used to pay for her piano, singing and dancing lessons, and a dormitory there. Alaina usually always wondered if she would ever have to leave because the money would run out, but her instructors always told her that if she became good enough that she would get paid enough to support herself. This always made Alaina train harder to become the best performer she could be.

Soon enough, she began to play. Anna recognized the song as the melody to the part of "Angel of Music" where Christine and Meg sang a duet together. Anna sang Meg's part to try to make Alaina feel better, "Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect. I only wish I knew your secret. Who is your new tutor?" Most of this verse had been Anna singing to Alaina rather than Meg singing to Christine. It was true that Anna wished she knew Alaina's secret that made her voice sound so amazing all the time.

Alaina continued to play and sang back to Anna, "Father once spoke of an angel. I used to dream he'd appear. Now as I sing, I can sense him, and I know he's here!" Alaina's voice became more confident as she play more lively. "Here in this room, he calls me softly. Somewhere inside, hiding. Somehow I know he's always with me. He, the unseen genius!" This verse was also true for Alaina. She knew that she could sense the phantom watching her from somewhere.

Anna pretended to be worried as she sang as Meg, "Christine, you must have been dreaming. Stories like this can't come true. Christine, you're talking in riddles, and it's not like you!"

Alaina then sang her part, "Angel of music, guide, and guardian, grant to me your glory!"

Anna then pretended to be confused as she sang, "Who is this angel? This..."

Then Alaina joined in and they sang the duet in harmony. Alaina, taking the soprano part as Christine, and Anna taking the alto part as Meg. "Angel of music, hide no longer, secret and strange angel!"

Alaina then couldn't act worried like Christine, she sang excitedly, while Anna couldn't help but sing with the same excitement. Together, they changed up the original words.

"He's with me even now," sang Alaina excitedly.

"Your hands are cold," sang Anna, chuckling in the song.

"All around me," Alaina looked around as she sang, and remembered her disappointment again.

"Your face, Alaina, it's flushed," sang Anna, singing to more Alaina than to "Christine".

"I'm not frightened," Alaina sang back, turning serious again.

"Don't be frightened," Anna turned serious as well, seeing her best friend's disappointment return.

Alaina played the ending to that part of the song and watched her fingers move. Once the sound disappeared, she folded her arms on the top of the piano and cried into them silently. Anna began to rub her shoulder, trying to offer as much comfort as she could.

"Why do you cry, child?" Both Anna and Alaina looked up to see Madame Giry watching them. "Why do you cry?" she repeated, "That was beautiful." She smiled at the two of them.

"She is upset, Madame Giry," said Anna, giving Alaina a look of pity.

Madame Giry's smile turned to a worried frown, "I see," she looked at Anna, "why don't you run along home for the night, Anna?" she asked softly.

Anna was smart enough to take a hint. She gave Alaina's shoulder one last squeeze before going up on stage, grabbing her things and leaving. Madame Giry then sat down beside Alaina. "He is pleased with you, you know," she said, smiling softly and stroaking Alaina's hair with a type of motherly affection that Alaina had not known for a long time.

Though, she hardly paid attention to the affection, for she was choosing her words carefully. Secretly, she was angry that the phantom had been so pleased yet had not sung back to her, but she did not want to snap at the woman who was letting her stay at the opera house. "Why did he not sing to me, Madame?" Alaina asked after a moment or two. Everyone had always been telling Alaina what an amazing voice she had, but because the phantom did not sing to her it made her think that they were all lying. She knew it was a stupid reason, but she couldn't help it.

Madame Giry gave Alaina a questioning look, "My dear, did you ever think about the fact that your whole academy was sitting in those seats? Do you think that he would sing to you if it meant scaring everyone? Your director would call the whole thing off because the phantom of the opera would still be "haunting" the halls of this opera house. Then, your classmates, and you, would be forced to go home. He would most likely never be able to hear your voice again if that happened."

Alaina hadn't thought of it like that. Maybe the phantom did like her voice, he just didn't want to scare everyone off. "So, he didn't sing because he wants me to stay? Is he really pleased with me, Madame?" asked Alaina excitedly as her tears disappeared and an excited smile replaced her look of despair.

Madame giry's smile was back, "Indeed, my dear," she then got up and walked to the exit. Just as she was about to leave, Madame Giry turned back and said, "You are his angel of music," and left.

Alaina grinned to herself. "_I'm his angel of music?_" she thought excitedly. Alaina couldn't help but blush even though no one was there. She then got up from the piano, grabbed the rose and the blank note, and ran back to her room before the lights of Opera le Populaire went out for the night.

* * *

Alaina walked out of the bathroom that night humming "Think of Me" to herself. She was finally completely ready for bed. She had just spent the last ten minutes washing her face, brushing her hair, and brushing her teeth. Now, she was ready to end this tiring day. That is, until she spotted the blue light that reflected off her mirror. Alaina walked over to the small table that rested in front the mirror and picked up the note that she had thought to be blank earlier that day. However, it was no longer blank. Bright blue letters shined on the small piece of paper. Alaina could clearly read them in the darkness.

_Alaina,_

_It is quite a shame you did not get the part of Christine. Your voice matches hers incredibly. Until now, I was unaware of how bad you director judges talent. The fact that he chose that Baldwin girl over you was very amateur of him._

_On another matter, you almost caught me today. If it weren't for your friend stopping you, I may not have gotten away in time. However, I've thought it over, and...tonight._

_The stage._

_11:11 PM_

_O.G._

Alaina's eyes widened more and more as she read the note. When she finally reached the bottom, she dropped the note and spun around to look at the clock. 11:08. Alaina ran out the door, grabbing her silk, red robe to cover herself. The door was left wide open, but she didn't care. She was finally going to be able to see her angel of music, and she didn't want to miss it for anything. She ran through the hallways, barefoot to meet him.

When Alaina finally got to the double doors that lead to backstage, she ran through them and onto the stage. Someone had turned some of the lights on in the audience seating area. Alaina looked all around for the phantom. She looked around the stage and into the audience. Nothing. There wasn't a single sign that anyone was there but her. Was she too late?

Alaina started to feel the tears come back as she turned, but then something clicked in her head. She spun around and looked up at Box Five. There, looking back at her, wearing a black outfit and cape, and white mask, stood the Phantom of the Opera.

Alaina stared at him in awe. She could hardly believe her eyes. She hadn't been late. He had been waiting there for her to show up. There they stood for a moment, neither of them knowing what to say.

Then, the phantom disappeared into the shadows. Alaina was about to call out to him to wait, but then she heard his voice.

"Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory! Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!" He was singing the second part of "Angel of Music", the duet between him and Christine.

Alaina sang back to him confidently. She'd dreamed of this moment for years, "Angel, I hear you! Speak, I listen. Stay by my side; guide me! Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me. Enter at last, Master!"

The phantom's voice seemed to embrace Alaina. He suddenly appeared behind on the stage beside her and walked up to her slowly, caressing her cheek as he sang to her. "Flattering child, you shall know me. See why in shadow, I hide. Look at your face in the mirror. I am there inside!"

Alaina placed a hand on the side of his face that was hidden by the mask and sang to him with all her heart put into the song. "Angel of music, guide, and guardian, grant to me your glory! Angel of music, hide no longer. Come to me, strange angel."

The phantom slid his gloved hand down Alaina's cheek, neck, shoulder, and arm until he grabbed her wrist firmly, but not fiercely, and pulled her with him, singing in a hypnotizing voice, "I am your angel of music...come to me: angel of music...I am your angel of music...come to me: angel of music..."

Alaina followed him. It wasn't that she was being controlled, she wanted to go with him. His voice just made it all the more easy to trust him. He kept singing those words to her, "_I am your angel of music...come to me: angel of music..._". Alaina followed her angel of music, and let him take her back to her room and through the mirror.


	4. Whispers

Alaina awoke wrapped in red, silk sheets. A thin, black curtain surrounded the bed that she now lay in. As soon as Alaina sat up, the curtains moved out of the way and resumed their resting position. Alaina untangled herself from the sheets and sat on the edge of the bed. She looked around for a moment to take in her surroundings.

She was in what seemed to be a very large room that was lit by lanterns that hung on the wall. Old candle stands stood all over the place, as if they were used to give the place light long ago before the lanters were made. It took Alaina a moment to realize that the bed she was sitting on was in the shape of a swan. The thin, black curtains had been the wings, and they now rested at the swan's sides.

Alaina thought hard to remember the events of the night before. She recalled singing with the phantom at the stage, but the rest was a little fuzzy.

He had led her back to her room, then through her mirror into a secret passage that was hidden behind it, and then to this place. Alaina couldn't remember how she had gotten there. She didn't remember walking the whole way, but she remembered the mist that had surrounded her. That was it. She had crossed a lake to get here, and she had ridden in a boat while the phantom steered them to the beach.

"_The phantom,_" she thought, looking around frantically for him, and then she heard his voice.

The sound of his soft singing made Alaina want to melt. She stood up from the bed and followed the gorgeous sound. She wandered over to the organ that sat at the opposite end of the phantom's home.

There, sat the phantom of the opera, jotting down notes of beautiful music on pieces of paper that were scattered about the stand in front of him. At first, Alaina thought h e had not noticed her and waited patiently for him to finish his work. However, the phantom had known she was awake ever since the wings of the swan had started to move.

He paused in his work and acknowledged her presence with a glance. Alaina gave him a small smile and peered at his work. She gasped as she saw the title "Point of No Return" scrawled at the top of the page.

"You're changing it?" Alaina asked him, not wanting any of his beautiful music to change at all.

The phantom frowned at her look of disappointment. "Only adjustments in the melody, my dear," he said.

Alaina kneeled down next to the bench at the organ and reached for one of the sheets of music, completely forgetting her manners. She read through the notes and sang them in her head. "I don't like it," she said. Alaina didn't care a bit about her rudeness, though she sounded much like a child who couldn't get their way.

However, her tone made the phantom chuckle. "You were not there to see the look of disapproval on everyone's faces that night, Alaina."

Alaina disreguarded the smile of amusement on his face. "But I am here to see the look of fascination on everyone's faces today. They all love the music of _Don Juan Triumphant_. Please don't change it, it's beautiful the way it is," she begged. It's true that the music of his infamous opera had an unusal sound, but it also was beautiful in its own way.

The phantom looked at his work for a moment and then into Alaina's pleading eyes. He then took the paper that she held, along with the other edited pieces of music from his opera, and threw them into the fire that burned lively in the fireplace next to the organ. Maybe Alaina was right. Some people, at least, had to like the music he wrote.

Alaina didn't dare speak a word as the phantom walked back to the organ bench and sat down again. She watched his fingers slide across the keys without actually pressing them until he looked at her questioningly. "Why do you not speak?" he asked.

Alaina hadn't known that he'd wanted her to. "I-I don't know, I just thought you might like some quiet while you work." She blushed, suddenly feeling like a small child.

The phantom chuckled again, "Not even I could be bothered by your beautiful voice," he said.

Alaina blushed more at his compliment. Suddenly, she realized she had been staring at his mask and quickly looked away. However, she knew that she was caught when she heard the phantom's next words.

"Do I frighten you?" he asked, still looking toward the keys on the organ.

Alaina snapped out of her embarrassment. "No! Not at all! I just forgot my manners. It's rude to stare," she said, and the blush came back. Alaina cursed in her mind as pink filled her cheeks.

After a moment of silence, the phantom said, "You must trust me, Alaina." When Alaina looked confused, the phantom sang in the tone of "Angel of Music". "My dear Alaina, you ask me why behind this mask I hide. Dare to remove it from my face; you'll see me inside!" The phantom sang beautifully, but also as if he was ashamed of himself.

Alaina wanted to show him that he should not be ashamed at all. She sang back to him lightly, "Angel, I promised you I would not run. You underestimate me. Angel of music, yes, I trust you. Now, you have to trust me." Alaina stood up and placed a hand on the phantom's mask. "Do you trust me?" she whispered to him.

The phantom felt her breath on his face and couldn't help but feel a chill run down his spine. "I trust you," he breathed.

Alaina stroked his cheeks to calm him, and when he started to lean into her touch, she gently pulled off his mask.

The skin beneath it was red and raw. It was like a burn that had never fully healed. The skin under his eye stretched, showing all of the white of his eye and even the red that rested beneath that.

Alaina did not turn away, and she did not run. She did not feel fear because she was not looking at a monster. She felt pity because she was looking at an angel that has had a cruel and unfair life. Alaina saw that the phantom had closed his eyes, not wanting to see her reaction. That look of pain and fear, however, was what made Alaina replace the mask, but not before placing her lips gently against his ruined cheek before doing so.

The phantom's eyes opened again, and they held surprise in them. The last person who had kissed him had been Christine, and she didn't even dare touch her lips to his raw, red skin. Alaina had just shown him how much he could trust her, and she probably didn't even know it. He stood up from the organ bench and embraced Alaina tightly. She breathed a sigh of comfort and bliss as he held her. There they stood for several moments before her beloved phantom spoke, "Come, my angel, we must return you so you may play the part that you deserve."

Alaina then suddenly realized how tired she really was. It must have been the middle of the night by now, possibly even the middle of the next day. The thought of not getting sleep before rehearsal worried her and just made her even more exhausted. "Go to sleep now, your angel of music will take care of you." The sound of the phantom's voice made Alaina grow weak. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Again Alaina awoke in a bed, but this time it was her bed. This time Anna was shaking her and calling her name and telling her to wake up.

"Where have you been?!" Anna asked. The worried look on her friend's face told Alaina that she better start explaining.

As soon as Alaina took in her surroundings and was able to think straight, she told Anna everything that had happened with the phantom. "I saw his face, Anna! He trusted me and let me see the face behind the mask." Alaina smiled as she said this.

Anna just looked even more worried, "Alaina, you must have been dreaming, are you feeling alright?" Anna put a hand to Alaina's forehead.

This made Alaina a little mad at her friend. "You think I'm making this up?" she accused, brushing Anna's hand away from her.

Anna was surprised at Alaina's sudden anger and tried to explain. "N-no, it's just that...the phantom is a legen Alaina! He's not real!"

Alaina couldn't believe what Anna was saying. "Then tell me, Anna, how do you explain the notes? How do you explain this?!" Alaina held up the dark red rose with the black ribbon tied around it. She watched Anna think and then almost dropped the rose at her next words.

"They're obviously fake," Anna spoke as if anyone could've figured that out, "someone's trying to trick you, and you're being dumb enough to fall for it!"

Alaina felt the tears behind her eyes. She couldn't believe that Anna was being this ridiculous. She knew that the phantom was real, and she wasn't about to let anyone convince her otherwise. She held the rose by her heart as a tear fell. She noticed that Anna's expression softened when she saw the tears, but she didn't care.

"Alaina," Anna started walking toward Alaina as she tried to take the rose from her.

Alaina backed away and didn't let Anna's hand get anywhere near the precious flower. "Get out," she said with venom. Anna merely stood there with wide eyes, shocked at Alaina's sudden anger. She bravely reached for the rose again, and this time Alaina caught her arm and shoved her away. "Don't you dare touch it!" she spat. "If you thought all along that I was stupid for believing he was real then why did you become my friend?!"

It was true, Anna had always secretly thought Alaina was foolish for believe in such a thing as the phantom of the opera. "Because I thought I could help you forget about that stupid story!" Anna snapped. "People talked about you behind your back, Alaina. They still do! I figured I could let them see that you were just a girl with a wild imagination, but you are as crazy as they say!" With that, Anna slammed the door to Alaina's room as she left.

Alaina gave a scream of frustration as she threw her hairbrush at the door. She knew all about everyone talking behind her back. She'd known about it for years but had always let it go because there was always a chance that they were right. But now, now that Alaina knew she'd been right and that the phantom of the opera had existed all along, the anger and pain from all the whispers flowed through her mind and heart.

Alaina continued to throw things around her bedroom and occasionally punch the walls in anger. She eventually would start to calm down for a moment but then would remember something Anna said or a whisper she'd overheard and the tantrum would start all over again.

* * *

Alaina held her hairbrush tightly in her hand. She was starting to calm down again, but then Anna's words rang in her head once more. She turned around to throw the brush again, but someone caught her wrist. Alaina looked up to see the phantom holding her wrist steady. He brushed his other hand along her cheek and gave her a look of pity.

The phantom looked Alaina up and down. Her knuckles were bloody from taking out her rage on the walls of her room. She also had a few cuts on her legs from glass shards that had shot out of her smaller mirror (the one she used to fix her hair in the mornings) when it was hit by another object she had thrown.

Alaina stared back at the phantom with a look of disbelief and sadness. She was no longer sure if he was really there or not, but she didn't really care. Alaina let go of her restraint and cried into the phantom's chest. She dropped the hairbrush and clung to his shirt as if she were hanging on for dear life. She felt his arms wrap around her and embrace her tightly and his lips on top of her head as he sung a sweet lullaby to her. Alaina sobbed in his chest and cried until she couldn't anymore. She let all the anger and hurt and pain pour out of her with the tears.

After she couldn't cry anymore, Alaina listened to the phantom's soothing song. When she started to breathe evenly again, he whispered to her, "Sleep my angel. May you wake after the whispers have ceased and the truth is known."

Alaina didn't know what he meant by "whispers have ceased" and "the truth is known", but she did want to get a full amount of sleep. Every time she awoke, Alaina seemed to just become exhausted once more, and after screaming and crying and punching and throwing things, she just wanted to sleep. So, she gave up consciousness and fell asleep in the phantom's arms once more.

*Erik's POV*

Erik caught Alaina as she fell limp in his arms. He picked her up and held her like a man would his bride. He looked away as the robe she wore slid farther up her thighs than it should have. He laid her gently onto her bed and was about to pull the sheet over her when he saw all the cuts. Blood still leaked through them despite the fact they had beens small to begin with.

Erik went to Alaina's bathroom and grabbed a small hand towel. He wet one side and used it to wipe away the blood on Alaina's legs and knuckles. He used the other side to gently dry her off. He then covered Alaina's body with the sheets and kissed her forehead lightly. His eyes lingered on her sleeping figure for a moment as he watched her sleep peacefully.

Before he left, Erik cleaned the shards of glass off the floor. He then placed Alaina's hairbrush, along with some other belongings of hers, back in it's rightful spot in her room. When he was sure that Alaina was in a deep sleep, he left her and went to find Madame Giry.

*Madame Giry's POV*

Madame Giry had been heading to Alaina's room after Anna had told her about her whereabouts. Lots of people had been looking for Alaina, and even though Madame Giry had had a pretty good idea where she'd been, she wanted to make sure Alaina was alright emotionally rather than physically.

Just as Madame Giry turned the corner that led to Alaina's room, she ran right into the phantom of the opera. However, the didn't surprise her much. "Good evening," she smiled. "I thought she might have been with you."

The phantom chuckled lightly. He had learned over the years how to warm up to people he could trust as friends. Elizabeth reminded him a lot of the great grandmother that had helped him escape from the gypsies.

"I came to ask a favor, Elizabeth," said the phantom, handing an envelope with a red, wax seal shaped like a skull on it.

"Of course," said Madame Giry, taking the envelope from him.

"Give this to the director, James, when you get a chance," said the phantom. Madame Giry nodded and they turned their seperate ways. "Oh, and Elizabeth," Madame giry turned toward him. "Ask him to read it aloud," he smirked.

*James' POV*

Everyone had gathered to the stage to start the third rehearsal since the roles had been chosen. That is, everyone except Alaina Belleneux. She had been missing for the past day and a half, and James was worried that she would not show up again. He had been pacing the stage when Madame Giry walked up to him holding an envelope.

She handed it to him. "He asks you to read it aloud to everyone," she said. Before James could ask who "he" was or deny reading the note out loud, Madame giry had hushed everyone and told them all to pay attention. James had no choice but to read the note to everyone. He looked at the red, was, skull seal for a moment and then opened the envelope.

James read the note to himself, once, then twice. The students started getting impatient. The shocked look on his face made them want to know what the mysterious note said.

Erica Baldwin was the most impatient. "James, read it for God's sake!" she demanded.

James, ignoring her tone, read the note aloud to all the students that stood before him.

_To the director, cast and crew,_

_First, I welcome you all to my opera house. I hope you enjoy working here and look forward to watching your performance._

_However, I would like to point out the director's mistake on the cast. The girl who you have currently picked to play my beloved Christine would be better to play the role of Carlotta. She does not have a sweet, pleasant voice that the role of Christine should have, and she certainly does not have the class to _act_ like her._

_I'm sure that you all agree that Alaina Belleneux would be a much better choice for this role. I ask you to make this change, or you will regret setting foot in my opera house._

_Sincerely,_

_The Phantom of the Opera_

James' hands shook as he finished reading. At first, everyone was silent, but then the shouts of disagreement came. Though, they didn't come from many people. Most of the crowd agreed with this "phantom". Alaina had been much better than Erica. She definitely had a sweeter voice and more class. The perfect role for Christine.

Originally, James never would have agreed to the change, but the threat from the phantom made him think differently. Of course, the whole "phantom of the opera" thing could be a trick, but it also could be very true. Then again, a phantom haunting an opera house?

"_Ridiculous,_" James though, and he began to calm everyone immediately. "Alaina will remain as a dancer, and Erica will remain as Christine!" he said to them, crumpling the paper in his hand. James was about to announce the rehearsal scene when a voice made him shut his mouth again.

The echoing voice seemed to come from everywhere. "Are you sure about that decision, Director?"

The stage became dead silent. James though for a moment that this was a trick, but then he remembered that it had been a perfect attendance. All except for Alaina, of course, but the mystery voice was obviously not hers.

James tried to put on a brave face, "Who are you?" he demanded.

The voice answered, "I am the phantom of the opera." A few people scoffed in doubt, but others looked around nervously and whispered to each other. "If you do not believe me, then by all means wait until opening night and keep your arrangements. You shall recieve the consequences."

This was enough to convince James. _Phantom of the Opera_ was one of the greatest legends ever documented, and he didn't want anyone, or anything, to jeopardize the perfection of opening night.

"Alright, Phantom, you win," he said, ignoring Erica's look of anger and disbelief. "Alaina will play the role of Christine." Erica started to shout objections, and James gave a frustrated sigh and turned toward her. "Erica, he's right!" he snapped. "Alaina is the perfect person to play Christine and you know it. We all know it! If you don't like it then go crying to your father, but he can't do anything because this school has more than enough of his money to support itself. If you don't like the way your director runs things then you may find another academy that will you opportunities like this!"

Erica didn't have anything to say to that. She knew that some day her father's money wouldn't matter, and that there would be an amazing role that she wouldn't be good enough to play. Jealousy spread through her as she though of Alaina in the spotlight, but she backed into the crowd without another word.

From then on, no one would question Alaina about her beliefs in the Phantom of the Opera. She had been right. He was real, and he was there watching all their rehearsals closely. No longer would they speak about Alaina behind her back or doubt her.

The truth was now known, and the whispers would finally cease.


	5. Awake

Whispers. Alaina could hear them in her sleep again. However, she was not afraid. These were not the whispers of mockery. The whispers Alaina heard were that of her angel of music.

He was urging her to wake, _"Alaina," _he said._ "Dear Alaina, wake up..."_. His voice echoed softly inside her head. _"Wake up..."_

Alaina's eyes opened quickly. She peered around her bedroom. The sun shown brightly through the window, but the curtains around her bed shielded her from most of the light.

The only one who seemed to be there was Alaina, but she knew better than to assume she was alone. "Good morning," she called, smiling brightly. She felt well-rested and calm. All of a sudden, it was like everything had been lifted off her shoulders. All the disappointment, pain, and sorrow seemed to have just disappeared.

"Good morning."

Alaina jumped slightly and looked to where the voice had come from. In the corner of the room she saw a figure standing there. She threw the covers off of her and moved the curtain aside, smiling at the phantom that stood tall and proud. He smiled back at her, not as brightly, but it did reach his eyes.

Alaina slowly climbed out of her bed, making sure she could steady herself properly. She saw the phantom tense as if he was ready to run to her aid, but she held up her hand to stop him. "I'm alright," she said. Alaina walked over to him and admired him in the light. He didn't look much like a phantom when he stood in the sun, more like an angel. Alaina's eyes sparkled at the thought. She laid a hand on the phantom's cheek.

The phantom then relaxed. He couldn't help but lean into her touch. He pulled her towards him gently and embraced her. Alaina sighed happily as she rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. It was faster than it should be; he was nervous.

Alaina looked up at him, "What is it?" she asked, frowning.

The phantom gave her a questioning look, "What do you mean?"

Alaina blushed, "Y-your heart beat, i-it's fast," she stuttered. She dared to look at the phantom's reaction. She was slightly shocked to see the bit of red that flushed his cheeks.

He didn't answer her question, but instead changed the subject. "You should get to rehearsal, my dear. I dare say you'll like the changes." He seemed pleased when he said this, and Alaina saw the phantom smirk to himself.

She was confused, "Changes? What changes have been made? You're not talking about the dance, are you? I only just learned how to land my turn, and if the da-" She was hushed by the phantom.

He had put a finger to her lips while chuckling lightly. He kissed her forehead (making Alaina's heart skip a beat) and reassured her. "You will see. Hurry now." He removed his finger from her lips and released her from his embrace. Alaina watched as he walked to the mirror and pushed the glass aside, revealing the passageway that led to where he stayed beneath the opera house.

_"He stays beneath the opera house...alone..." _Alaina sighed to herself. When the phantom walked through it and closed the mirror, Alaina snapped back to reality and raced to her bathroom, anxious to know what changes were made during her absence.

* * *

*Anna's POV*

Anna couldn't believe the things she'd said. Alaina had been right the whole time. There really was a phanom that haunted Opera Le Populaire. Anna felt so bad that she had called her best friend crazy. Sure, she'd thought that Alaina had been a little foolish for believing in the phantom of the opera, but she had no right to say the things she did. And she knew that. So, when Alaina walked through the double doors of the audience and walked on stage, Anna watched, full of guilt, as a bunch of the other students who had made fun of her in the past started swarming Alaina. There were apologies and explanations flying all over the place.

However, Alaina did something ver surprising for someone like her. She looked at them with pain and unforgivness in her eyes. Of course she would. It's not easy to forgive people who have made fun of you for years for something you believe in. Everyone had been prejudiced against Alaina since she was about eight years old, and Anna had just proved that she moved along with the crowd instead of sticking by Alaina at probably the most precious time.

"Hush, now! All of you, let the girl breathe!" ordered Madame Giry as she shooed the crowd away from Alaina. She demanded they all get back to rehearsal. Everyone quickly started to move away from Alaina, who hadn't lightened her expression until Madame Giry took her hand and asked her if she was alright.

Anna didn't want to eavesdrop on their conversation, so she turned and went to find her script. She cringed at the fact that, now that Alaina played Christine, she would have to try to be Alaina's best friend again, and sing as Meg would to Christine.

As Anna searched through her things for her script, she noticed one person who seemed to be the only one who hadn't completely moved away from Alaina.

Shane Omen.

Possibly, no, _definitely_, one of the hottest guys at the academy. He never tried out for the performances though. He always was on stage crew. Rumor had it he used that as an excuse to watch all the girls rehearse, which, of course, most of them didn't mind. Alaina had had a crush on him for God knows how long. Anna wondered if, after all this, Alaina had even thought once of Shane this whole trip, or if she would ever think of him again after this trip.

*Alaina's POV*

"Really, Madame Giry, I can do this just fine without a script, at least for today," Alaina said. Madame Giry had been fretting about Alaina not having a script since she did not get a speaking role at first. "I probably know the whole thing by heart anyway," she laughed.

Madame Giry couldn't help but smile at the grin on Alaina's face and the sparkle in her eye. All symptoms point to love, but did Alaina, or the phantom, know that?

Alaina turned away from Madame Giry to go talk to James about the rehearsal. Though he'd already welcomed her back ever so nervously as she spoke to Madame Giry about the script and the dances and all that jazz. However, someone blocked her path.

"Alaina," said Shane Omen as he stood in front of her. Alaina blinked in confusion. She'd had a crush on this guy for years. How was it that just now he was choosing to notice her? The thing was, Alaina didn't get that usual flutter in her heart whenever he looked at her. She felt nothing this time, and it made her confused, but she had a pretty good guess as to why she did not start stuttering or sweating when Shane spoke to her.

The reason was seated in Box 5 watching her right now. She saw him out of the corner of her eye.

"Shane," she greeted him with a slight chill in her voice. She wasn't dumb. Shane had thought the same of her as the others did, a crazy little girl with too much imagination for her own good.

"I heard you got the part of Christine. Congradulations," he said, and he flashed her a smile that she originally would've thought to be gorgeous.

"Thank you," she said plainly, smiling a little just so she seemed like less of a bitch than she felt like being. Alaina tried to keep walking, but Shane stood in front of her again, much to her discomfort. Now that Alaina was this close to him, she didn't like the little twinkle in Shane's eyes. It looked...creepy.

"So, listen," he said, smiling dashingly again. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to take a break from this show business, and I could take you out some time. I mean, we are in Paris, it'd be a shame to waste it on musical rehearsal." Shane sounded bored by the end of his sentence.

_"Where would you take me? A motel?" _Alaina thought to herself. How stupid did this guy think she was? "No thank you, Shane, but it was nice of you to offer," she said, smiling sweetly so maybe he would leave her alone.

It didn't work.

"Wait a minute," he said, blocking her path yet again as she tried to walk away. "You've been obsessed with me for how long now? And I finally ask you out for a night on the town and you decline? Come on, it'll be fun." Shane slid his arm around Alaina's waist...a little too low.

Alaina shoved his arm away. "I said no, Shane. A, I haven't been _obsessed_ with you. I've had a stupid school girl crush on you. B, don't touch me like that again," she said, referring to his arm around her waist. "And C...I'm waiting for someone else." Oh, no. That had slipped out of Alaina's mouth on total accident. She glanced up at Box 5. The phantom stared back at her with a hard stare on his face. Was it at her? Or Shane? Had he heard what she said? What if he was mad at her? Oh, no. Why had she said that?

Much more to her dismay, Shane had seen her eyes shift. He turned and faced Box 5 of the audience. His eyes locked with the phantom's. At first, Shane's eyes widened in complete shock, but it soon turned to cold jealousy. Alaina was rejecting _him_ for a guy who wears a mask and haunts an _opera house_? Clearly, there was something wrong here.

"Fine, but don't think you'll get a chance like this again," said Shane coldly. He stalked away from Alaina, clearly angry that he'd been rejected by a supposedly crazy girl.

The phantom stared back at Alaina. His glare then turned into a soft, caring expression, and, to Alaina's disappointment, he got up from his seat and disappeared into the shadows once again.

Alaina sighed deeply and felt close to tears. _"No,"_ she thought. _"No more tears, girl. Go show them what you're made of."_ She then walked to the center of the stage to start the rehearsal of the beginning scene of The Phantom of the Opera.

* * *

This had officially been one of the longest days of Alaina's entire life. She'd performed her ballet routine at least sixteen times, and her throat felt tired from singing "Think of Me" so much. She still wore the large, sparkly, blue gown as she watched the others leave rehearsal. Those who did her hair and make-up Alaina had told to go home and rest and that she would take care of everything.

When she was finally alone, after taking in some compliments and some glares, and talking to James, Alaina sighed. She went backstage to where all the costumes hung on a metal wrack. Alaina was too tired to walk all the way back to her room, take off the dress and undergarments, then bring them back and hang them on the wrack. Therefore, she removed the huge gown, hung it up, and grabbed her coat from the wrack. Ok, it wasn't much of a coat as a cape. It looked just like the ones Christine used to wear, the long, flowing cloaks that dragged on the ground. It was a light blue, perfectly matching Alaina's eyes. She buttoned it around her neck, and went to grab her bag and her water bottle. She felt a little uncomfortable walking in only a slim, white slip, but it was only to her room, who would possibly see her?

"_Alaina..._"

Alaina jumped. Had that voice been in her head? No, it had echoed out throughout the stage. She had heard the raspy whisper rebound off the walls. This had to be real. She started to walk abruptly toward the door.

"_Alaina, you can't run from me..._"

This was not Alaina's angel's voice. It was not the phantom. Someone else was haunting her. This had to be a trick, but Alaina couldn't think. She felt like she was wrapped in a cold sweat as she grasped the door tightly. Should she run? Would someone come after her? She had to take the chance.

"_The phantom,_" Alaina thought. She could find him. He would protect her. Just then Alaina heard the voice laugh. Actually, it was more of a cackle than anything else. It was mocking her, laughing at how it frightened her. She needed to get away. Alaina needed to get away _now_.

She pushed the door open and ran. She heard the evil laughter fade behind her, yet it was still fresh in her mind. The opera house was dark, Alaina had forgotten to get back to her room before most of the lanterns went out for the night. The shadows around her reached out for her. They were going to take her away, cast her into darkness. She had to run faster, make it to the phantom. One right...one left...another right..._there_.

Alaina practically slammed herself against her bedroom door and bursted through it. The mirror stood tall in front of her. She dropped her bag and took no time opening the passage and running through it. She ignored the rats that had snuck their way in, too frightened of the darkness, of the laughter. She could hear little shrieks of desperation echoing through the passage, and it took Alaina a moment to realize they were coming from her. She tried to calm herself down. She was going to make it, she had to. She had to-

"_The lake!_" Alaina thought, too late. She had forgotten about it, and had plunged deep into the cold lake that eventually led to where the phantom lived. "_No!_" Alaina screamed in her head. She had to get to the surface! The water was too cold for her to survive for long.

But where was the surface? Which way was up? Alaina started to panic. She desperately grabbed with her arms where she thought was toward the surface of the lake. Was she moving? Wait, a break in the water. She could feel the air wrap around her fingers as they brushed against the surface. She continued to move up, and finally broke through the frigid liquid.

Alaina was starving for air. She breathed in deeply, trying not to pass out from the cold. She slowly tried to tred water and call for her angel to rescue her. However, her voice could not call for him, she didn't even have the energy to whisper. One scream, that's all it would take for him to notice something wasn't right. Just one scream, but Alaina couldn't do it.

Then, she saw some waves in the lake that weren't coming from her. In fact, they were moving _toward_ her. Something big was in the water, and it was swimming fast toward Alaina. She tried to swim away from it, but she could feel her body start to go numb. She drew in one last breath and was finally able to scream as she felt something wrap around her leg. It pulled her down into the depths of the lake. Once again, Alaina no longer knew which direction was which. She felt her body twist around, and she found herself staring into a pair of big, menacing, yellow eyes.

Alaina looked around her. She felt like screaming again when she found that her leg was being held by a tentacle! And more were starting to entertwine with her body! Alaina could feel them snake around her arms and waist. This was it, she was going to die. And she knew it because one tentacle wrapped itself around her neck. It squeezed, and when Alaina tried to gasp for air, she got water. She was being strangled and drowned at the same time.

"_Angel...help me..._" Alaina thought one last, desperate thought before she let go.

Wait, Alaina was being released. She felt the tentacles start to slide off her body. She was free in the water, but then someone, or something, was tugging on her waist. She was moving, she could feel it. She could also feel when she broke the surface. Then the darkness started to close in on her.

"Alaina, my darling, please wake up!" To Alaina, the beg was faint, but she could now feel the air flowing into her body. Her heart beat was growing steady again.

Alaina started choking on water. She threw up the cold liquid and gasped for sweet oxygen. She still couldn't move. Her whole body was numb, but she could slightly feel herself shaking uncontrollably. When she tried to open her eyes, her vision was incredibly blurry. Alaina blinked several times and the image started to clear up. She was looking at the phantom's concerned face. He had rescued her, and was now carrying her towards the swan bed that she had slept in once before.

"Do you trust me?" whispered Alaina's precious phantom after he lay her down on the warm bed. Alaina couldn't speak, but nodded that she did indeed trust him. Carefully, yet quickly, the phantom unbuttoned her cloak and threw it to the ground for now. The numb feeling had started to fade by now, and Alaina felt herself shaking more and more.

The phantom then removed her soaked, white slip. Alaina now remained in her underwear and though she may have slapped anyone else at any other time than this, she knew that she had to get out of all the clothes she wore. She could just feel the blush that must have filled her cheeks as the phantom looked away and covered her up with a bed sheet.

"Can you move? To remove the rest?" he whispered again. Alaina nodded, and the phantom turned away from her, walking to a wardrobe that Alaina hadn't noticed the last time she was here. Alaina tried to control her shaking hands as she unclipped her bra and slid off her underwear and threw them quickly into the heap of wet clothes.

She saw the phantom come back with a white nightdress in his hands. He handed it to her. Alaina slipped it on quickly while he looked away, her body still shaking violently. She was too tired to move anymore, and seeing this, the phantom covered her with all the bedsheets and with all the spare blankets he could find.

Alaina wrapped the blankets around her body tightly in a desperate attempt to stop the shaking. She was forced to open her eyes when the phantom had to check for possible concussion. He found nothing too major, just that her body temperature needed to rise fast. The blankets should have been enough, but the phantom couldn't help but shed a tear when he heard Alaina's hoarse voice.

"Stay with me," she begged him. The phantom turned back to Alaina and sat down on the other side of the bed next to her, holding her close to him as he sang a soft lullaby. Ever so slowly, the shaking started to cease. Alaina could feel herself warming up, and when her head began thinking rationally again, she leaned her face up toward the phantom's.

He looked at her with care and worry in his eyes. He'd never felt this way about anyone since Christine. This young girl had just changed that. Slowly, Alaina leaned her lips toward his and planted as strong a kiss on them as she could. The phantom pressed his lips against hers softly in return. He pulled away first, reminding himself that Alaina needed rest. He kissed her head and told her to go to sleep. Alaina leaned her head against him and did just that.


	6. Christine

Beautiful music began to float into Alaina's head. The lovely sound seemed to reach into her heart. Her eyes began to let in small capsules of light. At first, Alaina was confused as to where she was. This wasn't her bedroom but the Phantom's. The music was louder now. It was familiar to Alaina, and she hummed the tune of "Past the Point of No Return", silently. Peering over the swan bed, Alaina could clearly see him, sitting there at the organ.

The phantom looked puzzled. His brow was furrowed, narrowed against his eyes. He was so focused; Alaina didn't think that he'd noticed she was awake. She crawled out of the bed, letting her nightgown fall to her knees. She crossed the room, so that she was behind the phantom. She listened to him play and watched his fingers slide over the old keys. Finally, he started to sing. It was soft, but it didn't lack the power that the phantom's voice naturally held.

Alaina listened to him, trying to keep her breath steady. Her chest heaved, as the music grew louder. The phantom's voice swelled, and she could barely breathe. Then suddenly, it became soft again, and Alaina sighed. She'd felt faint but soon recovered. This was the first time she'd ever been so overtaken by music, by the phantom himself. It was almost too much for her.

When the phantom finished playing, she approached him, slowly. Her hand slid across his shoulder, and he grew tense. Alaina lifted her hand away, quickly. "I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

The phantom relaxed and turned half way to face Alaina. Suddenly, she felt self-conscious. Running a hand through her hair, she nonchalantly tried to straighten it out. It was out of place from the lake water. A fiery flush crept up her cheeks as the phantom stood up from the old organ and took a hold of her hands. "You just surprised me, my dear. I thought you'd still be asleep after last night."

"I can't sleep anymore," Alaina said, trying not to acknowledge the fact that she was blushing like mad. "It seems like all I've been doing lately is resting, and I need to get my act together, now."

The phantom closed his eyes and nodded. "I understand," he said, softly. "We should get you back; it's nearly time for rehearsal."

Alaina went to the water's edge as he went to fetch her clothing from the previous night. She looked into the water, remembering all of her emotions when she'd fallen in. She remembered the long tentacles of some creature crushing her body.

The phantom pulled her away; away from the dark water. He led her to the boat that would guide them safely through it. Closing her eyes, Alaina sat calmly in the small boat while the phantom steered it through the tunnel that lead to her mirror.

| Erik |

Erik glanced down at Alaina. She didn't dare look at the water around her, or even open her eyes, for that matter. "_That damned creature!_" he retorted in his mind. It practically crushed his heart that he'd almost lost another angel. To ease her nerves, he hummed a little tune that floated into his mind. The notes left his lips like he'd written it himself. Though it was new to him as much as it was to Alaina.

At last, they reached land. Erik took Alaina's hand and led her through the dark corridor, back to the mirror door, which he slid open gracefully. Alaina stepped through, cautiously. "How long do I have?" she asked, referring to rehearsal's timing.

"Another hour, my dear," said Erik. He watched her nod her head, more to herself than to him.

"I should get cleaned up," Alaina said, again, speaking more to herself.

Erik took that as a hint to leave her alone. He grasped the mirror's glass, tightly. "I'll leave you to-"

"No!" Alaina interrupted him. She spun to face him and clung her fingers to his cloak. "Don't leave me."

| Alaina |

Alaina had shocked herself with her actions. She immediately jumped back but did not know what to say. "I-I'm sorry," she stuttered. "I just- I don't- I can't-" What was she supposed to say? Nothing would come out of her mouth!

Luckily, the phantom saved her from humiliation by putting a gloved finger to her lips. He spoke softly. "Get some new clothes, cleanse your body and hair, and I'll be right here when you're finished."

Alaina blushed but smiled. He'd just asked her to shower with him in the room, in the most gentleman-like way possible. She couldn't help but accept. He was a gentleman, not a pervert.

She turned away, dashing to the drawers of the wardrobe to find suitable rehearsal attire. She pulled out a bright red leotard and tights. Folding them over her arm, she walked over to the bathroom door, grabbing her hairbrush and favorite bottle of perfume on the way. However, having turned back around to find the phantom right in front of her, she gasped and leaned against the heavy door.

His eyes shown in the light, and the intensity of his stare made Alaina's breath catch in her throat. His hand snuck its way along her waist, and Alaina felt faint again. She feared she might drop to the ground right in front of him. The other hand caressed her cheek, and Alaina lost her conscious mind right then.

He kissed her.

He kissed her hard. He kissed her passionately. He kissed her longingly and desperately. The items in Alaina's arms fell to the ground. The brush clattered on the wooden floor. The perfume bottle missed Alaina's tussled clothing and shattered. She ignored it. He ignored it too.

| Erik |

It was almost like kissing Christine before she left with Raoul on that horrible day so long ago. However, something else made the feeling a bit better; a bit…stronger. At first, Erik had almost pushed Alaina against the bathroom counter. Her hands were already placed against his neck. Her fingers grazed his face and mask. Just as much, his hands were lingering at her waist.

Erik wanted so badly to take it further, to kiss her harder. But she'd been through so much. The high intoxication he could feel coming from Alaina at this moment already made it feel as if he were taking advantage of her. That thought balanced out the high that he had acquired.

|Alaina |

A sharp breath left Alaina's lips as the phantom pulled away. It felt so sudden, more like an escape than a part from a passionate kiss.

"You must hurry," he said, softly. "I'll be watching." After placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, the phantom left her to get ready for rehearsal.

Alaina felt her body press against the counter while she remained lost in her own fantasy. After a moment, she removed the remaining clothing she wore, letting it drop to the tile floor. While stepping into the shower, Alaina didn't bother closing the bathroom door. For what reason, she did not know. She hadn't been quite sure of anything in the last few days, and even as she looked at the shattered perfume bottle- whose liquid had spilled onto her laid out clothes- Alaina smiled to herself. "The Phantom of the Opera," she whispered, letting the hot water finally soak her.

| Erik |

Erik twisted a dark red rose around in his hands. His fingertips kept narrowly missing the thorns. The darkness that usually filled Box Five seemed a little less full today. Yet the same thing couldn't be said for the rehearsal that was supposed to be taking place on the stage below Erik.

"Where is she?" James questioned loudly as he paced the stage. He was referring to Alaina, obviously, whom Anna was now trying to defend.

"She hasn't been feeling well lately, Sir." Erik recognized the red, wavy locks that flowed behind Alaina's friend as she followed James around the stage.

"For her sake, she better be here soon," James continued in his unnecessary tone. It made Erik twitch a bit, James' hidden threat toward Alaina. Nevertheless, he remained silent in his seat.

Everyone turned to face a door in the audience that echoed throughout the stage as it closed. Even Erik watched Alaina tense up a bit when everyone looked at her. Some of them glared; some looked surprised. Others looked with pity, and a few people actually looked scared.

| Alaina |

Jumping off of the stage, James immediately began toward Alaina, but Madame Giry was quicker. She trotted quickly on her pointed toes and appeared in front of her just as James was about to speak. "She needed rest, Masseur," she interrupted.

James looked between the ballet instructor and Alaina. She saw one of his fists clench and then unclench after a few seconds. "The Phantom of the Opera," he said. Just before Alaina turned her head as if the phantom was behind her, he clarified. "That's what you'll be working on today."

| Erik |

Erik kept himself hidden in the shadows of Box Five as everyone got organized on stage. Costumes weren't necessary until the song was done perfectly.

The man who was to portray Erik himself walked onto the stage with Alaina, along with the ones who played Raoul, the owners of the opera house, and the Madame Giry that Erik knew from his childhood.

He watched the rehearsal in silence for hours. Alaina hadn't seemed to notice that he was watching, which might be a good thing. Erik began to take notes in his head on suggestions that he would give to Alaina later that evening, if he got the chance.

Once again, they reached the song that Erik and Christine had shared so long ago. Alaina's voice rang so softly out into the opera house. Images began to swarm into Erik's head, of Christine, of Alaina, and of all of his actions as a phantom, and even a child. His hands began to shake. How had he handled this so well yesterday? How had he not thought of his previous life before Alaina?

"Sing, my angel!" demanded the boy in Erik's place, and Alaina began to sing the haunting cries at the end of the song. Previously, she hadn't been able to reach the high note at the end, one that sounded so much like a scream of terror. Erik could already hear her voice fading. He felt Christine fading away from him yet again.

"SING FOR ME!" Erik commanded, his voice bellowing down from Box Five. He heard Christine answer back with the haunting note. She sang for him, his angel.

The rose suddenly dropped from Erik's hands. When he tried to stand, his limbs failed him. Clinging to the railing of the box, he felt his heart begin to race too fast. His gloved fingers slipped from the railing, and the black cloak he wore fell onto his unconscious body, which hit the ground of Box Five in a heap.

| Alaina |

Those remaining in the audience seats began to applaud. This included a few people that were in stage crew, more who weren't to rehearse yet, Erica Baldwin, Shane Omen, James, and Anna. Most were applauding happily, but some were glaring at Alaina. She ignored this, of course. Instead, her eyes went to Box Five. Her smile faded when she saw nothing but darkness. She squinted her eyes, just in case the bright lights were causing them to fail her. But she couldn't even see the white outline of his mask.

Before Alaina could take a step forward, Madame Giry took her shoulders. "Come, my dear," she said. "James wants you in costume, this time."

Taking another glance at Box Five, Alaina followed her ballet instructor backstage and to her dressing room and bedroom, which was much closer to the stage than Alaina realized. "He promised he'd be watching," she said, softly, hoping Madame Giry would catch on. She did, but still didn't say anything.

As Madame Giry tied a corset around Alaina's waist, she sighed. "To tell you the truth, my dear, I don't know if he was watching at all this day."

This bothered Alaina, but she wouldn't think too much of it until rehearsal was finished. He _was_ a genius, after all, and he probably had a lot of work to do. Alaina smiled in content, having calmed herself down. She slipped on the white robe over the undergarments she wore for Christine's costume and then asked another question. "What is his name?"

Madame Giry hesitated at the door. For a moment, she stayed silent, and Alaina grew a little impatient. "Please," she begged, quietly. "He has to have one, and you're the only one I can think of who would know it." She paused for a moment. "I don't want to call him Phantom forever."

| Madame Giry |

Elizabeth Giry turned back to Alaina. She examined the young girl for a few moments. Right away, she could see the love and compassion for Erik that her great-grandmother never quite saw in Christine. Nothing but pity and loathing, a rather mismatching combination. The only problem would be today's society. A seventeen year old with someone six years older than her? No one outside this opera house would understand. Elizabeth knew that, no matter what, Alaina would stay with Erik. But both of them would be forced to hide from everyone on the outside. She dared to take one more look into Alaina's eyes, only to see them silently beg her for the name.

"Erik."

| Alaina |

When Madame Giry left, Alaina looked at herself in the mirror that led to his lair under the opera house. "Erik," she whispered to herself. "Not the phantom, but Erik."

Alaina looked so much like Christine, more than she even knew. Her eyes were blue instead of brown, and her hair was lighter. However, she still had the pale skin, thin body, and the beauty.

Crossing her arms insecurely in front of herself, Alaina looked at her reflection. Suddenly, it began to change. It was like magic, the way the mirror began to lose its vibrancy. It fogged up from, what looked like, the other side of the reflection. Alaina's own image changed into someone she didn't recognize. Her light brown hair turned to a dark brunette, and the curls grew thinner and wilder. Her blue eyes darkened to a chocolate brown. Alaina stared at the mirror with widened eyes. Her stocking-legs disappeared, and a white, ripped, misty gown took their place. She peered into the face that wasn't hers, and something gave it away. Alaina muttered, "Christine?"

It had to be, the woman in the mirror. There was a moment of silence where she didn't respond. Her skin wasn't a shade of color at all, just a gray that was slightly darker than the ripped gown she wore. Then she spoke, only two words. "Stay away!"

The sound of the dark bellow felt awfully familiar, and it made Alaina stagger backward. She didn't understand, though. This had to be about Erik, but Christine had never loved him. She left him for Raoul. Alaina's sudden anger surprised her, but she couldn't help being furious at Christine's hypocrisy, even after death. "And leave him alone, like you did?" She yelled at the mirror. "Never!"

Christine's chocolate eyes suddenly began to change their color. They now glowed a bright, demonic red. Her hair blew back behind shoulders as if being hit by a cold wind. Christine's lips parted, and she snarled at Alaina. Her white teeth now became fangs, and she began to reach forward with a clawed hand.

Alaina backed up further, looking for anything to keep Christine from reaching her through the mirror. Then she saw a dark blanket shoved in a corner of her room. How it got there wasn't important, but Alaina went and grabbed it. She threw it over the mirror just as Christine's long claws reached the glass. "Go back to Hell where you belong!" Alaina screamed.

The cold wind finally reached Alaina. She shivered and backed away from the mirror. The black sheet that covered it shuddered once in the breeze, and then it grew silent.

"Erik," Alaina breathed. If Christine couldn't get to her through the mirror, she would try to get to him any other way, instead.

Racing to the door, Alaina tried to pull it open. The handle didn't budge. "No!" Alaina screamed, banging her fists against the ancient wood. "Someone, help!" She began clawing at the door, desperately.

Suddenly, Alaina was pushed back as the door opened, and there stood Anna. "What the hell is going on?" she asked, clearly worried by Alaina's screams of terror.

Alaina didn't have any time to explain. She pushed past Anna and ran as fast as she could back to the stage, ignoring her friend's calls. Pushing open the side door, Alaina felt the familiar cold wind blow against her face, as if to push her back. "Erik!" Alaina called, looking around for him and ignoring the strange looks she was getting from everyone else. He had to be here somewhere. "Erik!" she called again, even louder.

| Erik |

He couldn't control himself. Erik could hear Alaina screaming his name from below, but as much as he wanted to call back to her, he couldn't. _She_ wouldn't let him. Christine wouldn't let him. She made him walk further out over the stage with a knotted rope in his hands. She stepped in front of him, turning back and smiling once in a while to keep him following her. He wanted to look away, to go calm Alaina.

Erik forced his eyes down to Alaina's wandering figure, which had now gone to Box Five, looking for him. The last thing he saw was her pick up his rose before he felt Christine's cold lips press against his. Erik suddenly remembered the departing kiss she'd given him. This one felt so different, so dark. It made him want to pull away and surprised him when she did first.

That was when Erik realized that he was falling, the rope knotted tightly around his neck. Screams began to echo around him as he got a glance of the horrified audience, originally gathered to watch the rehearsal and already confused by Alaina's strange behavior.

| Alaina |

Everyone saw the rope tighten and the man in the mask squirm for his life. They heard his wretches and gags as the rope strangled him. They saw his wide eyes, even behind the mask, as he struggled to get oxygen inside him again. Madame Giry, Anna, and even James went to try to cut the rope and save the masked man, and Alaina was the last one to scream in horror out into the opera house.

"ERIK!"


	7. That's All I Ask of You

Alaina's knees ached horribly, but she ignored the pain as she clutched Erik's hand tightly. Tears still stung at the back of her eyes, but she began to calm down, now that Erik was breathing.

The rope hadn't been difficult to cut. It was old and really tattered, like it had been noosed for ages. Erik had fallen onto the stage while already unconscious. He hadn't been breathing, either. Alaina had pushed her way through the crowd that had begun to make its way up to the stage. When she'd knelt down next to his body, her knees had crashed down onto the stage floor and gotten scraped by the material.

"Erik," she'd cried his name softly, tears starting to flow down her cheeks. "Erik, please wake up!" She reached for his pulse, ignoring everyone that gathered around her. Alaina felt a faint, slow bump against her fingertips. She called Erik's name again and tried to keep his heart pumping by performing CPR. His lips had still been warm when she'd tried to help him breathe.

More minutes kept passing as she tried to revive Erik. All the dancers had come back from their rehearsals, and everyone had gathered around the two of them. Once more, Alaina had started to count to five in her head, pressing down hard against Erik's chest. Just as she reached three, he had gasped. He'd coughed and wretched and inhaled all the oxygen he could.

Alaina had sighed in absolute relief. She'd then turned to Madame Giry. "He needs to go to the infirmary," she'd ordered, sternly.

| Erik |

Reaching for the rope that was noosed around his neck, Erik pulled at it until it became loose. He continued to breathe heavily until his chest began to ache. It was clear that he needed help breathing. Red and pink burns were left from the tattered rope.

Erik closed his eyes after they began to feel weak against the bright stage lights. He felt gentle hands lift up his head and then the rope slip off of his neck. Alaina kissed his forehead, and then Erik was forced to sit up. Tow boys volunteered to help walk him to the infirmary of the opera house. He lost consciousness when they laid him back down.

| Alaina |

Erik was placed in one of the many empty beds. An oxygen mask was placed over his mouth to help him breathe. The nurse placed a chair next to the bed for Alaina to use. After thanking the nurse, Alaina sat down and took Erik's hand in her own. Her eyes moved up to his mask. It was a white piece of leather that covered the scarred half of his face. She leaned a little closer and ran her fingers across it. It was then that she noticed that the breathing mask was placed on top of it, causing a gap between the oxygen and Erik's lips. A spike of annoyance shot through Alaina. "Are people so frightened by you now that they couldn't even remove your mask?" she asked Erik's unconscious figure. Tucking her fingers under the leather, she pulled it out from under the breathing mask. Placing it on the nightstand beside the bed, she kissed his raw cheek.

Just then, Alaina heard the infirmary door open and close again. When she turned around, she saw Anna walking toward her. Alaina quickly turned back to Erik. Anna's footsteps stopped a few feet away from her. "_She must have noticed that his mask was off,_" Alaina thought.

"Hey," said Anna, softly.

When Alaina turned to face her again, she was indeed standing about three feet away. She stood awkwardly with her shoulders shrugged and her hands in her pockets. Alaina didn't answer, but instead turned back around.

She heard Anna sigh from behind her. "You're still mad." It wasn't a question, and Alaina still didn't acknowledge it. But she did make sure to move more to the side so that Anna was able to see Erik's face. Sure enough, Alaina heard Anna walk closer and pull up another chair. She sat on the opposite side, but at least she wasn't afraid to come within arm's length of Erik anymore.

"More disappointed, actually," said Alaina, speaking for the first time.

Anna nodded. "I get it."

"Do you?" Alaina looked up at her with a scornful glare. She saw Anna bite her lip and, surprisingly, look away toward Erik.

"I'm really sorry," she said, still looking at Erik, her eyes lingering on the ruined side of his face. "For everything I said. I suppose I was jealous that you gave more attention to a supposed legend than our own friendship." She paused for a moment, looking for any reaction from Alaina. When she didn't get one, she continued. "I was narrow minded and too easily annoyed. I kept forgetting that you needed something to keep you going, a dream that was able to come true."

Alaina held up a free hand to keep Anna from going on. "I forgive you," she said, though she held no emotion in her voice that showed it. She didn't say anything more to Anna, didn't tell her about seeing Christine or about what had happened to Erik. She kept it all a secret, locked up inside her own mind. Maybe she'd tell her supposed best friend if Anna would actually believe her. Otherwise, it was to remain between her and Erik, who seemed to be breathing normally again. Carefully, Alaina removed the breathing mask, but she didn't replace the leather one. This was when Anna decided to leave the both of them alone.

Many moments of silence passed after that, and Erik still did not open his eyes. He remained unconscious, asleep, for the next hour. In that time, Alaina thought about everything that had happened in the short amount of time in which she'd been staying in the dorms of Opera Populaire. She'd seen her own dreams come true, faced her biggest fears, and even fallen in love with a man the rest of the world thought was a repulsive legend. It almost fascinated her, how quickly one's life could change forever. Yet, through all of the tragedy that had overcome Alaina today, she found a reason to smile. And he was lying right in front of her.

A melody found its way into Alaina's head, just then. It was soft, light, and one that she recognized right away. A few tears slipped down her cheeks as she sang along with it in her head. "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime," her voice shook slightly, but Alaina continued very softly in her phantom's ear. "Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here, beside you." Her voice rose slightly with the music in her mind but was still soft enough to not wake Erik. "Anywhere you go, let me go too." Lowering her face closer to his, she finished. "Angel, that's all I ask of you." Alaina's lips then fell against Erik's.

| Erik |

His eyes shot open. Erik had heard the sweet voice in his mind, but he hadn't known if it was just his imagination or someone singing to him. One gloved hand moved up to Alaina's neck. He pulled her closer to him, a spark of guilt going through his body. He'd let himself think of Alaina as Christine, that they were one in the same person. This was not true. Alaina loved him, truly was in love with him. Christine had pitied him, but she had also left him for another. As Erik held her close, he vowed to let go of Christine, of his entire life before Alaina. No more kidnapping, no murder, and no self-pity for something he couldn't help. Madame Giry had even told him once that this world was different. No monster was taunted and made a fool of for being different. It was time to let go of the past.

It was then that Alaina pulled away. She was kneeling on the floor beside his bed, and Erik pulled her close to him. Softly, he replied in the voice that was unharmed by the strangling. "Angel, I love you."

Alaina burst into tears. Erik didn't know if they were of joy or sadness. Nevertheless, he held her close to him. He wouldn't let go until she asked him to, and Alaina didn't lift her head off of his chest until she had no more tears left to shed. "Why do you cry, my dear?" he asked in the softest of tones.

"What happened to you?" Alaina asked, dodging the question. "Why weren't you watching, like you promised?" She wasn't quite angry, just more worried. She'd been crying out of happiness, stress, relief, a mixture of emotions, but it was too hard to explain to him right now.

A few moments passed while Erik decided how to explain. "I was," he said first. "I wouldn't miss the sound of your voice for anything." He then slowly began to tell her of his foolishness in believing that she was Christine. Erik was still so unbelievably ashamed of it, but Alaina was quick to understand. She didn't blame him.

He continued to recount the incident of collapsing and waking to find Christine standing by his body. She'd asked him to follow her, and Erik had been in such a trance that he head obliged so easily. She'd led him above the stage and had tricked him into falling with the rope around his neck. "I wanted so much to go comfort you, my darling." Erik brushed a hand along Alaina's cheek, hoping to almighty God that she still understood.

"She has to be destroyed," said Alaina, taking Erik's hand in hers. "She's dangerous."

"I do agree," said Erik, hardly believing that the thought would ever enter his mind. However, it was true. Christine was dead and did not belong in this world. In a way, Erik didn't believe that this was Christine at all, but a demon from Hell that had taken on her form and the ambition of dragging him there as well. "But how?"

"She gains energy from the mirror," said Alaina, who still knelt at Erik's bedside. "I covered it with the blackest of sheets to keep her away from it."

Erik shook his head slowly. "It isn't that simple," he said solemnly. "To destroy her will be much more difficult."

| Alaina |

Alaina nodded, but she said nothing more. After all, Erik should have been resting, and even Madame Giry came to remind them both of that. She'd come in after the moment of silence that had passed. "How are you, dear friend?" she greeted Erik with a smile.

He chuckled. "Very well," he answered. "Except you seem to have given away my identity." He glanced over at Alaina, who blushed.

Madame Giry looked at Alaina fondly for a moment. "You couldn't possibly make you call her phantom forever, could you?" she asked, quoting Alaina in her heavy French accent.

"Never," Erik replied, softly.

Madame Giry spoke to Alaina this time. "James would like to see you," she reported. "He wants to go over a few things. It won't take long."

Alaina turned to Erik. "You'll be all right?" she asked, not being able to help the bit of worry that still lingered in her mind.

"Of course," he replied. "I'll be right here when you get back."

Alaina smiled at him, and then she stood up and went to talk to James about whatever it was he wanted her to know.

| Erik |

Laying his head back down on the rather flat pillow, Erik groaned a little, being stiff from the hard landing on the opera stage. As Madame Giry was about to leave, he said, "I have another favor to ask of you, my friend."

Madame Giry stopped and turned around to face him again. She crossed her arms over her chest, and the grin on her face told Erik that she had an idea of what he was going to say.

A small smile appeared on Erik's face. He wasn't looking at Madame Giry, but he knew she was listening. "Find me a ring suitable for that girl," he said. "I will repay you every amount of money you spend." He paused and turned to look at her. She was smiling. He hoped it was of approval, as that was what it looked like. "I wish to marry her."

"Yes, Masseur," said Madame Giry. She turned on her heel and walked out of the infirmary.

| Alaina |

The weeks passed by quickly. Alaina slept in the infirmary with Erik until he was well again. After that, she would go underground with him at night. She hadn't been able to sleep in her own room at night or go anywhere alone ever since she saw Christine in the mirror. As the deadline drew nearer for the end of rehearsal, Alaina noticed that Erik had moved from Box Five down into the back of the audience. He made his way up from there, and, the day before Opening Night, actually coached Alaina and the others with James. It made her slightly nervous, actually hearing all the tips he was giving her in front of everyone else.

They'd reached the scene where the phantom held Christine and Raoul hostage in his lair. It was Alaina's turn to sing. "Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known?" Alaina slid the prop ring onto her finger while walking slowly toward Daniel, who currently had his face made up just like Erik's. "God give me courage to show you, you are not alone!"

Erik had been doing well so far, hearing Alaina sing as Christine and reliving his own past. Now was the time that would really test his patience, however. Originally, this scene had been practiced with a fake kiss between Alaina and Daniel, but James wanted the real thing this time, to show the chemistry.

Alaina had no choice. She had to, but before she knew it, the kiss was over. The phantom began to order her and Raoul to leave as the chorus began to sing of hunting down the phantom.

When Alaina was supposed to leave the prop ring with the phantom, she snuck a glance at Erik. His fists were still clenched, but the look on his face showed neither anger nor envy.

The scene came where the phantom left his mask, and Meg found it. Anna crossed the stage and picked it up, holding it high until the lights dimmed, and the only thing on stage that was visible was the mask.

Applause erupted from everyone watching. It wasn't that many people, but one could tell that they were all happy with the performance, especially Erik. During the final bow, he gave everyone a standing ovation and shouted "Brava!" when Alaina stepped up in her ball gown. She smiled brightly and curtsied, followed by Daniel. Then the whole cast bowed for their audience.

"Simply magnificent," Erik said, walking with Alaina back from the stage. "I have no doubts that you will be brilliant tomorrow evening."

Alaina smiled, taking his arm when he held it out for her. "Thank you," she said. "It means so much coming from the Phantom of the Opera, himself." She hadn't noticed where he was leading her until they reached all the stairs. Erik offered her up first and then followed Alaina up to the roof of the opera house. It was a nice fall evening in October, and a few orange and red leaves were scattered across the rooftop.

| Erik |

Behind his back, Erik held the small, black box that contained a ring that Madame Giry had found for him. It was a lovely engagement ring that had a silver band. The diamond in the center was quite noticeable and had a hind of green in its color. On each side, a triangle filled in with three more diamonds reached out onto the top of the band.

Ever since he'd asked Elizabeth to purchase the ring for him, Erik had been trying to think of the perfect place to propose. He'd thought of the roof while watching Alaina and the boy who portrayed Raoul's scene on the rooftop.

Alaina turned to face him, and she must have known something was going to happen. "What are we doing here?" she asked, curious.

Erik gathered the melody in his head, and the words came to him naturally as he kneeled down in front of Alaina. "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime," as Erik sang, he could already see the awe in Alaina's eyes. "Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here, beside you." Erik showed Alaina the box and opened it right as his voice grew louder, revealing the beautiful ring. "Anywhere you go, let me go too! Alaina, that's all I ask of you." When Erik finished, he could see the tears start to flow from her beautiful eyes. "Alaina, my angel," he said, softly. "Will you marry me?"

As soon as he finished the sentence, Alaina's eyes lit up. She quickly tried to wipe the tears from her eyes and speak. When words failed her, she just nodded furiously. "Yes," she said faintly, helping him up from his knees. "Yes, my love, I'll marry you."

Erik took the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger. A perfect fit. Then he kissed her. Erik kissed his angel so passionately, and he held her close to him under the stars for what seemed like forever.

After a while of silence between them, Alaina parted her lips and sang in the sweetest of melodies. "Erik, I love you."


End file.
